SBT
SBT was formed in 1981 with three former-Rede Tupi stations (Channel 4 from São Paulo and Channel 5 from Porto Alegre and from Belém), TVS Channel 11 and TV Continental Channel 9 from Rio de Janeiro, TV Alterosa from Minas Gerais, and other 8 affiliated stations. 1981–1985 This logo was used on early SBT idents from 1981 to 1985. The text reads Sbt back then. 1985–1988 Starting in 1985, a new logo debuted. It was now a gold/tinted sliver ring with the "sbt" text in gold/tinted sliver and in the center. SBT 1983 Print Logo.svg|This variant used on newspaper Ad in 1983. 1988–present 1988–1995 In 1988, SBT, alongside TVS, changed its logo design to one of its most famous in its history, which contains mult-colored stripes forming a circle where the text "sbt" sits on. SBT 88.png|On-screen logo variation from 1988 SBT 88 2.png|Other on-screen variation of the logo from 1988 1995–1996 In 1995, SBT removed the colors for a black logo with white gradients. It will look like ABC (United States)’s logo. 1996–2002 In 1996, SBT, in celebration of its 15th year, reinstated the colors, but this time, in the form of solid gradient colors. The main logo consisted of only red, green, and blue as its colors, but on station idents, the amount of colors are increased from three to six with the addition of three more colors, orange, yellow, and purple. It was also launched alongside a special animation in which the colors were rotating clockwise or counterclockwise, which lasted until 2004. One of the variations of this logo contained dots generated by light, resembling a disco ball. In 2004, it became the main logo and the 1996 logo was retired. CBS SBT.png|Logo on the right and the CBS logo on the left, used to promote the SBT-CBS Telenotícias partnership in the mid-1990s CBS-SBT Sinal.png|Logo for SINAL - Sistema de Notícias da América Latina, brand used to promote the CBS Telenotícias overnight simulcasts on SBT, based on the CBS and SBT logos at the time 7__2_sbttrans_logo.gif|Animated logo spin colors 2002–2012 As mentioned above, this is the former variant of the 1996 logo. It shares the same traits as the previous logo but lacks the distinct animation the previous logo was known for. SBT logo (7).jpg|Between 2002 and 2004, the logo was animated. This was one of the on-screen variations. 2012–2014 In 2012, the logo gains small but noticiable effects, such as the text begin clearer and the circle now more spheric. 2014–present This logo marks one of the biggest revamps on SBT's logo in its history, dropping all 3D effects in favor of a minimalist, 2D, and flat logo, but keeping the colors of the previous logo. (Four months ago, its rival Rede Globo also launched a new logo, in an effort to release a streamlined look that approaches minimalist 2D design). In an awkward fashion, the logo resembles or is inspired by the icon of the Photos app of iOS from iOS 7 onwards. The new version of the SBT logo became effective on August 17th, 2014, at 11:30am BRT. SBT 35 Anos logo.svg|35 years commemorative logo (2016). Category:SBT SBT Category:Grupo Silvio Santos Category:Osasco, São Paulo Category:AIR-IAB Category:1981